Uchiha Indra Pain to the World
by Uchiha Sauske
Summary: Uchiha Indra has set out to complete his great grandfather Uchiha Madara's goal. Will he succeed in his endeavour or the world shall stop him. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Indra, Rinnegan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will, that honor belongs to Masahi Kishimoto. Although according to me the concept Kishimoto created was so great it never had a nice plot.**_

 _ **Warnings: The main character of this fic is not Naruto, but an OC as shown in the title. This Indra is not the son of the sage; he will be of Kakashi's age group but still an illegitimate child of the fourth Hokage. Don't like it don't read, fanfiction means let your imagination run wild.**_

 **Uchiha Indra, Pain to the World**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Scars of Life**

I stand here facing thousands of shinobi yet my eyes never blink, they never show fear, they never show nervousness, they never show sorrow, they only show excitement as the eyes of any child of Uchiha Madara should show. I have no shred of mercy left in me, anger runs through my veins, hatred present in every fiber of my bones, my heart is scarred and my mind has only one goal. I am Uchiha Indra the great-grandson of Uchiha Madara; anyone who stands in my way of peace shall face nothing but death and destruction, now let me tell you my story.

 _ **25 years ago**_

At the age of 19 Minato Namikaze had just got promoted to jounin and he was wearing a grin that threatened to split his face as he made his way towards the Uchiha clan compound to meet his girlfriend. 2 weeks ago when he was freaked out about taking the jounin test his girlfriend had to calm him down which turned into a night full of moans and grunts. His life was best, he had a sexy girlfriend and good relations with Sarutobi Hiruzen, and he was well in his way to achieve the dream of being Hokage. The Uchiha clan normally had never let a non-clan member to court an Uchiha if he was not exceptionally strong but his girlfriend Uchiha Sarada was an outcast among the Uchiha and they did not care what she did as long as it did not harm the clan, he did not know why she was treated as such but he never dared to ask. What Minato did not know that she was the grand-daughter of Uchiha Madara a secret which only the clan elders were privy to. When Minato arrived at her house he found her tending to her garden, Minato gained a smile on his face and went to hug her from behind which startled her, "Minato-kun don't do that, you scared me" Sarada said turning to face Minato smiling. Minato could never get enough of her beautiful face; she had sharp features and silky raven hair that reached her hips which complimented her alabaster skin well with onyx eyes, she looked so beautiful. Minato then saw signs of nervousness on her face and it was clear that she had to tell him something "what is it you want to tell me Sarada-chan" he asked gently. Sarada put a hand on her belly and managed to stutter out "I'm pregnant Minato-kun" these words fell like a bombshell on Minato's head but he managed to calm himself and asked "how Sarada we used protection". Sarada just looked at him and smiled "I don't know Minato-kun but I'm so much happy aren't you too". Minato shook his head and cleared his thoughts "I can't have this child Sarada, what the people would say about me huh? I'll never be considered for Hokage, my career and everything I have worked for so hard will be destroyed, no I can't have this child, it's over between us Sarada I don't want to see your face again" saying these words Minato disappeared from her sight and Sarada fell to her knees tears streaming out from her eyes "but but…." She tried to form words but nothing came out, for what seemed like a century Sarada just kneeled on the ground with tears streaming from her eyes but then she got up with a determined look on her face and her sharingan activated "I don't care about anything anymore; I'll protect my son at all costs, no harm shall come to him" the betrayal of Minato and the need to protect awakened something in Sarada, her eyes began to change form and where there were three tomoes now there was a three sided shuriken (Itachi's design) feeling pain in her eyes Sarada ran towards the nearest mirror and looked at her eyes only to let out a gasp "so that's the Mangekyo Sharingan kaa-san told me about the eyes Madara-jiji had" . The next months were extremely difficult for Sarada, somehow the elders had gotten the wind of her pregnancy and the clan increased their hate towards her and her unborn child. But Sarada let none of their foolishness concern her, where used to be a smiling and caring woman was a cold and emotionless woman who never showed a single expression on her face. Sarada had seeked out Tsunade and told her that she was pregnant and when the time came she would require her services. Not the one to refuse a woman in such a condition and the money she was offering was enough for her to accept Sarada's request. Finally came the day which Sarada had spent so long waiting. There were no complications during birth as Tsunade was the greatest medic ever bar Hashirama Senju, the child born was a boy who had inherited all his features were from her. The boy had black silky hair, sharp features and alabaster skin, what caused Sarada to gasp was when the baby opened his eyes, black eyes were common among the Uchiha clan but the eyes the baby had were the deepest shade of black like an abyss which had no end to it. Sarada instantly fell in love with the little thing "your name shall be Indra Uchiha and you will be stronger than any other Uchiha there has been" she said before going to sleep, Tsunade just smiled at the whole scene. After Indra was born the Uchiha clan turned even more hostile towards the small family, Sarada was banned from entering the main grounds of the compound and the elders forbid anyone to talk with her or her child. Indra grew up to be a very interesting child, he never spoke without being spoken to and he only gave the barest of smiles in the presence of his mother, he always had an expressionless face and was easily bored. When Indra reached the age of five the third Shinobi war was beginning, so when the children were normally taught how to walk properly Indra was taught to run as fast he could by his mother, where the children were taught to enjoy and relax Sarada had no choice but to instruct him in taijutsu of the Uchiha clan " _ **Interceptor Fist**_ " which was based upon predicting the attacks and countering them, Indra learned all what his mother taught him without any childish bickering. Sarada knew that her son was a genius and he was going to be exceptional shinobi. She dreaded the fact that due to the war she had to go and leave her son behind, the rest of the clan would probably find this to be a golden opportunity to rid the clan of the blood of traitors. So when he was 4 years old she chose to teach Indra Ninjutsu, she taught him how to use and mold chakra and also the basic academy three which Indra learned as fast as sponge absorbs water. Seeing Indra learning the basic three too fast she took him to the Naka River.

"Alright Indra-kun since you have learned the basic three and your taijutsu is good for you age I have decided to teach you what makes an Uchiha an Uchiha" said Sarada. Indra got an exited gleam in his eyes and smiled at his mother "you are going to teach me " _ **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_ "? Sarada nodded and her son let out an unusual cry of victory "thank you kaa-san I love you so much". Sarada looked at the little blonde bundle of joy for her with motherly love evident in his eyes, Indra had grown nicely, he was tall for his age and his black hair were silky and they went to his neck and his right eye was somewhat covered by a bang which fell on his face. All in all he looked extremely handsome. Sarada told Indra how to perform the jutsu and showed him the correct handseals and then finally she demonstrated the jutsu. The onlookers were surprised that Sarada was teaching a four year the Uchiha rite of passage when not even most Uchiha could do properly, some stood there snickering finding the whole situation hilarious. Indra stood there and watched every action of her mother closely and then she told him to try the jutsu himself, he went through the handseals countless times and when he was sure he could do it he took a deep breath and yelled " _ **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_ _ **"**_ and a perfect ball of fire rushed over the river, for a split second Naruto saw a figure of a black haired man with red eyes which had a whirlpool pattern in them and the moon shining behind the man, the smiling was smiling at Naruto. As soon as the man appeared he disappeared. Bothe the onlookers and Sarada were amazed that fireball was perhaps even better than her own and Naruto did it only on his first try, Sarada knew then and there that her son would be the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen; she did not know how right she was. Indra was enrolled in the academy in the few days and he now wore a white shorts and a black high-collared full sleeve shirt with the Uchiha clan crest visible on his back which had caused a lot of problems a few days back. When the news of Indra passing the rite of passage reached towards the elders of the clan they were unbelieving as no one had ever done such a thing in such a young age and so they demanded Indra to show the jutsu and the child did the jutsu better than anyone in the clan. The whole news somehow reached the village and that is when the whispers started; genius, prodigy, second coming of Uchiha Madara is what they started calling him yet Indra was unaffected by everything, he could careless for any single one of them, all he cared about was his mother and her smile.

Over the year the war reached its peaks and Sarada was called to the front lines so she had to leave Indra. Kagami Uchiha one of the clan elders who was fair to Sarada offered to take care of Indra, seeing no other choice Sarada complied and requested "please Kagami-sama, you know this is a war and anything can happen to me so I want you to teach Indra the shinobi arts and how to use his sharingan". Kagami nodded "yeas I'll train him in shinobi arts and of course his sharingan….."Then he stopped himself when he remembered what Sarada said and sputtered "sharingan at his age how"? Sarada's face grew a sad expression as she told Kagami how Indra had awakened his sharingan".

 _ **Flashback**_

Indra was walking back home from the training ground, he had just finished mastering the fireball to a single handseal when he found his path blocked by a ninja wearing ANBU clothing with a white mask which had "Ne" written on it "Uchiha Indra Danzou-sama wants to see you, will you comply" Indra knew that his chances were not very bright against a trained shinobi but he could not let this Danzou to separate him from his mother so he made a handseal " _ **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_ " and spat a perfect fireball in the direction of ANBU who dodged the fireball and appeared behind Indra in a sunshin "a perfect jutsu at the age of four, I can see why Danzou-sama wants you". Saying these words the Anbu rushed towards Indra with his sword drawn ready to strike Indra. Indra closed his eyes and thought "is this how I die, killed before I could cement my legacy, leave my mother in tears, No I will not die"! When Indra opened his eyes and now they were red with a black tomoe in his right eye and two tomoes in his left, the sight of sharingan captivated the ANBU giving Naruto a chance to make a handseal and launch another fireball in his direction, the ANBU was unable to dodge the fireball and thus he was burnt to crisp leaving behind his chokuto which Indra picked up and claimed for himself. He felt no regret at what he had done; the fool tried to kill him and hurt his mother death was a mercy for him.

 _ **Flashback Over**_

Kagami gave a sigh at hearing this and rubbed his left eye and thought "how far have you fallen Danzou". Then he cleared his throat and spoke "do not worry Sarada-chan, Naruto will be taken care of and perhaps my daughter may succeed in bringing him out of his shell" Sarada offered a grateful nod and went to look for Indra, she found him on the bank of Naka river going through kenjutsu katas with his chokuto he looked so elegant like he was dancing and he and the blade were one though he had some flaws it was okay for his age, her son was a genius like no other, prodigies like Minato Namikaze and Orochimaru paled infront of him, Sarada was very proud. Indra stopped his training and looked at his mother "you are leaving kaa-san" it was not a question and they both knew it, tears fell from Sarada's eyes as she nodded, she came forward and kneeled to get infront Indra's face and kissed him on forehead "I love you so much Indra-kun that is why I'm going so that I can protect you, after all that's what mothers do right" she then took out a scroll and said "promise me Indra-kun that you will take care of yourself and if I don't come back only then will you open the scroll". "But mother, why are you saying you won't return" a weeping Naruto asked. Sarada smiled a sad smile "anything can happen in a war, I am a realist and that is the only reason why I trained you at such a young age" saying this she gave Naruto one last hug and walked out. Little did Naruto know that was the last time he would ever see his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Illusions Shatter**

Everything did not go well after Sarada left Indra in Kagami's care; Mikoto was not as much receptive of Indra as Kagami had hoped, she constantly reminded Indra that he was unwanted in their house and she also did not participated in training him. Indra was top in his class with Kakashi Hatake behind him; both of them were the only five year olds in their batch and both were called prodigies. Indra grew even more emotionless under Kagami's tenure though Kagami was a good teacher who had taught Indra Ninjutsu for lightening and fire release, genjutsu, kenjutsu and refined his taijutsu he could never form a bond with Indra. He had managed to get two tomoes in each eye and he never lost a single spar at the academy, no matter what Kakashi tried even he could not defeat Indra. Indra was nowadays seen in either training ground of academy or in Uchiha compound, Kagami had tried to introduce him to some kids his age one of them being Obito Uchiha who annoyed him to no end but Indra had brushed them away saying "They are dunderheads unable to hold any intelligent conversation". Kagami had then turned towards Mikoto and asked why she behaving as a child, who just replied that Indra was not her brother and he was just an arrogant idiot but she was met with a disappointed look from her father which hurt her more than anything "it is you who behave like a child, Indra never had a chance to be a child and enjoy the things you enjoyed, I expect you to apologize to him before you leave for the war, I did not raise an insufferable idiot". Though Mikoto did apologize but Indra had just brushed her of saying that she did not matter to her anyway, though that statement had hurt her she did not show it and left for war leaving Indra a scroll containing some lightening jutsus.

 _ **Hokage Office**_

"Team 7 will include Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara led by Minato Namikaze" said the Third Hokage to which Minato coughed "Hokage-sama I believe I asked for Uchiha Indra" he had been trying to get in contact with his son countless times but Sarada had always brushed him off saying that he did not want Indra to born. Though he knew that the statement was true and he did screw up big time but he tried to salvage the situation as much as possible, he even offered Sarada a chance to marry him but a well deserved slap was the answer. He tried again after Sarada left the village but Indra always brushed him off saying that he did not know him and had no wish to do so. He hoped that by getting Indra into his team he might get a chance to reconnect with his son which was the reason he told the Third about Indra's parentage which got him a punch to his gut and then a hug with the words "I understand". Hiruzen removed the pipe from his mouth and blew smoke "yes that is right Minato-kun but the council disagreed seeing that you already have one Uchiha besides somebody else wanted to teach Indra and I'm afraid his reasoning was stronger". Minato controlled himself and gritted his teeth who could have a better reason than him to train Indra, he was his father dammit "and who is that person Hokage-sama"? The person in question appeared in the room with a sunshin, the smoke cleared to reveal a very pale skinned man with long black hair and golden slitted eyes dressed in the standard jounin outfit ,"ah Orochimaru-kun just in time, Orochimaru is Indra's sensei Minato-kun" said the Sandaime Hokage. "And what is your reason to train him Orochimaru-san" asked an annoyed Minato. Orochimaru simply shrugged "he reminds me of myself except his potential is greater" now that was a shock to everybody, Orochimaru never praised anyone lightly and saying that somebody was greater than him was impossible though no one voiced their concerns about Orochimaru's health. Minato gritted his teeth and was about to speak when the Sandaime silenced him with a look "very well now all of you can leave".

 _ **Graduation Day**_

Indra had passed the gennin exams at the age of five becoming the youngest gennin ever and he was also declared the rookie of the year. A few minutes later an academy instructor came and began to announce the teams "team 7 will be Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara led by Minato Namikaze" "team 8 will be Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki led by Kushina Uzumaki" "team nine is a one man cell which includes Indra Uchiha led by Orochimaru of the Sannin" here everyone gasped and turned towards Indra with envy in their eyes who just looked on with an impassive face. Soon every jounin came to get their students, when Minato arrived he looked towards Indra who was looking out of the window, seeing no reaction from Indra Minato frowned and told his team to meet him at training ground seven. Orochimaru entered the room and looked towards Indra "meet me on the roof" and disappeared in a sunshin. Indra cracked a smirk and vanished in a flash of lightening.

 _ **On the Roof**_

"So you managed to add your element to the sunshin, how peculiar" spoke Orochimaru. Seeing that Indra was not going to reply Orochimaru continued "very well I believe introductions are in order, I'm Orochimaru I like learning new jutsus and snakes, I dislike toads and a certain someone, my hobbies are collecting and learning new things and my dream is to find the truth of this world".

Indra straightened himself and spoke in a whisper "My name is Indra Uchiha, I like learning new jutsus and dancing with strong opponents, I dislike fools and idiots my hobby is training. My dream is something I have not decided yet". Orochimaru smiled "well perhaps this is a new beginning for the both of us".

 _ **The Next Few Months**_

The next few months were very good for Indra; his sensei was a genius and a person whom one could hold an intelligent conversation with, they shared same likes. Orochimaru took Indra's training very seriously, the day after the meeting he had checked his affinity and found out that Indra had affinities for fire, lightening and wind. His fire and lightening affinities were very high and luckily for Indra Orochimaru knew many jutsus for the three elements. As Orochimaru was also a kenjutsu master he made sure that Indra could use it efficiently, for Orochimaru Indra was the best student and his only regret was that Indra was not older so he could not impart all his knowledge to him. Time grew and Indra had formed a bond with Orochimaru something that surprised himself nonetheless Orochimaru was the right sensei for him. But one day reality came crashing down at Indra when he was called at the Hokage office.

 _ **With Sarada Uchiha**_

Sarada was out of breath with bruises and cuts adorning her body that she had gotten while fighting Danzou and his root. "You thought that you could hide your eyes from me but rest assured the Mangekyo will be used for the betterment of Konoha" said Danzou. Sarada just spit on his face and a red aura started to surround her which evolved to a humanoid figure possessing two swords in its hands. The following massacre was nothing short of astonishing. Sarada's " _ **Susano**_ " literally crushed the root forces and took an arm and an eye from Danzou. Sarada smirked "now you see a power of an Uchiha, rest assured Danzou I'll kill you", before Sarada could continue any further she fell on her knees and started coughing blood and Danzou took this as his cue to retreat.

As Sarada lay her last thoughts were of her precious baby Indra. "Look there she is" yelled a random konoha shinobi, when the shinobi tried to take her back to the camp she refused and gave them a scroll which was for her son.

 _ **The Hokage Office**_

"You called for me Hokage-sama" asked Indra while looking around, Orochimaru, Minato and Kushina were also present in the room and the latter were giving sympathetic looks to Indra. Hiruzen removed his pipe and spoke in a grave tone "we have news regarding your mother Indra-kun" and suddenly everything clicked in Naruto's mind, the sympathetic looks and the tone of the Hokage meant only one thing "she is dead isn't she" he whispered. The Hokage was astounded at Indra's observation but nodded nonetheless, Indra closed his eyes and when he opened them they were red with three black tomoes spinning along a black ring which caused the Hokage to let out a gasp "he is only 6 years old yet he already has a mature sharingan" Hiruzen thought "did she leave something to me Hokage-sama" asked Indra in an emotionless tone. Hiruzen nodded and threw a scroll towards him "it has a blood seal on it so you have to use your blood to open it" Indra just nodded and vanished into thin air. "He will be a fine shinobi" said Kushina "he is already a fine shinobi" said Orochimaru and then he turned towards Hiruzen "sensei I believe Indra-kun is strong enough to be a Chunin, I want you to give me a suitable mission for him" Hiruzen nodded and threw a scroll towards Orochimaru. Just before Orochimaru could leave Minato caught his wrist "please take care of him Orochimaru" he said to which Orochimaru nodded before disappearing.

 _ **With Indra**_

When Indra reached his home he finally let his tears fall freely while looking at a picture of his mother "you left me kaa-san why" he thought but suddenly he remembered that his mother had left him another scroll which was to opened in case she did not return. Indra hurried to find the scroll and when he did he opened it with shaking hands.

 _Dear Indra-kun if you are reading this it means I'm dead and no longer with you. I wrote this letter to tell you the truth of why we are hated among the Uchiha clan, it all begins back when Konoha was newly formed and a drunken Madara Uchiha slept with my grandmother, though Madara had good relations with my grandmother Hitomi they never married however the whole clan knew of their affair. When Madara defected neither him nor my grandmother knew she was pregnant so when the baby was born after Madara's death everyone knew that the child was Madara's and so they began to treat them as outcasts and the same hate carried down to us too. But the Uchiha clan also hates me for another reason and that is your father, before your birth I used to be a gentle woman who expected good from this world however things did not go as planned and my boyfriend who I used to love so much left after spending a night with me and refused to be your father, that man was Minato Namikaze. But I loved you so much my son and I still do to let you go. You were my light in the darkness and my bundle of joy. I have left you everything I own in the scroll the Sandaime has no doubt given you. Contrary to the popular belief sharingan does not have three stages but it has five, the fourth stage is known as the Mangekyo Sharingan which is awakened when a person feels trauma and the pain of losing a loved one. The Mangekyo Sharingan is very powerful eye which to my knowledge grants a user three powers._

 _The first power is "_ _ **Amaterasu**_ _" which originates from the left eye and it grants the user to summon the black flames of Amaterasu which burn for seven days and seven nights and are inextinguishable._

 _The second power is "_ _ **Tsukyuomi**_ _" which originates from the right eye and it allows the user to put a person in the ultimate genjutsu which lasts for three seconds on the outside but three days inside. Inside the genjutsu the person has control over space and time and he could do whatever he wants to the victim"_

 _The third and the last power is "_ _ **Susano**_ _" which originates from both the eyes and is the combination of Amaterasu and Tsukyuomi. This power allows the user to summon a giant ethereal figure which provides an absolute defense and offense. This is the most powerful skill provided by Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _I awakened my own Mangekyo Sharingan when Minato left me and trained its abilities when you were a toddler. The Mangekyo is very powerful however its power has a price, the more a person uses the Mangekyo his eye sight detoriates until only darkness is left. But there is a way to cure this blindness and that way is to take the eyes of a relative and implant them into your own which grants you the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I have sealed my eyes into the scroll the Sandaime has given you so that when you awaken your own Mangekyo you never have to go blind. I love you very much my son and I am sorry that I left you alone in this cruel world. I want you take good care of yourself, eat healthy food and behave nicely and most of all stay happy._

 _Love your mother._

 _Uchiha Sarada._

Tears flowed freely from Indra's eyes as he read his mothers letter, rage flowed through his veins, he was angry, angry at Minato for not being there for them, angry at the world for taking his mother away and most of all angry at himself for being so damn weak. "I promise mother every single person shall pay, this world I don't care for it anymore" Uchiha Indra had fallen to the Uchiha " _ **Curse of Hatred**_ ".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Leaving Konoha and Learning Truth**

As the time grew on so did Indra with it, he was 10 years old and already a jounin. Many things were expected from the youngest jounin ever, genius and a prodigy is what they called him. During these years Orochimaru had to leave as the war got worse and Indra was put in team 7 where he was constantly annoyed by Obito who had gotten it into his dumb mind that Indra was his rival. Before Orochimaru had left he had offered Indra the Snake summoning contract but Indra refused saying that he would get his own summons Minato had tried to form a bond with Indra again only to be told that here was he when Indra was born and where was he when his mother as raising I'm, Indra told him that he would never consider him his father. Minato had not tried again and only told Indra that he was a fool back then and now he regretted his mistakes. Indra had only scoffed in reply. Minato had tried to teach Kakashi and Indra the " _ **Rasengan**_ " but Indra had replied that he wanted something that pierced not grind so after a lot of trying Indra had created the " _ **Chidori**_ " which suited his purposes, the Rasengan had more raw power but it lacked the finesse Chidori possessed. During this time Indra had gotten to know Rin and found out that she was not as annoying as the rest of the people and she also was not his fangirl, Rin was a headstrong girl who was stubborn and refused to take no for an answer so Rin became the first and only friend Indra had. During the war Minato had developed a jutsu which allowed him to teleport from one kunai to another and he was also nickname as " _ **Kirio Senkou**_ " the yellow flash. Right now team 7 was standing in the Hokage tower to receive their next mission from the Sandaime, "team 7 your new mission is to blow up the Kanabi Bridge which Iwagakure has been using, this mission is ranked as S-class due to the shortage of shinobi I'm sending you dismissed" with these words team 7 left for the Kanabi Bridge.

 _ **The Bridge**_

"Alright guys here's the plan, I'll be the decoy while you three will destroy the bridge and make sure to be quick". "C'mon Indra-kun we have a bridge to destroy" said Rin while pulling Indra's hand and running off to the bridge's direction with Kakashi and Obito following them. Minato shook his head chucking to himself and thought "I hope that maybe one day we could be a family".

The mission was going extremely well until Obito tripped and caused a ruckus which attracted the 4 Iwa ninja stationed near the bridge. The following battle was a one sided fight as all the Iwa ninja stationed were jounins so the Konoha ninja had to retreat to a nearby cave at the cost of Kakashi's left eye which proved to be a bad move as they were surrounded by rocks from all sides "heh heh we got them cornered, let kill them guys but keep the girl" said one Iwa ninja and all of them charged towards the Konoha ninja. Rin was dodging the Iwa shinobis attacks very skillfully when she heard Indra yell "watch out", she turned back just in time to see a boulder falling on her but she knew she could not dodge it in time, before she could be crushed und the boulder she was pushed away by Obito who got his right side crushed under it. Indra could not believe how wrong the things had gotten and all he could do was remain helpless "no I will not die here, I promised mother" with his renewed strength Indra yelled "Kakashi, Rin take care of Obito I'll handle these ninja" saying this Indra jumped in front of the Iwa ninja with his chokuto drawn with lightening arcing over it and a " _ **Chidori**_ " in his left hand. What followed was not a fight but a massacre Indra's lightening techniques proved too much against the Iwa ninja as Lightening was naturally powerful over Earth. Obito just lied there under the boulder watching everything with his newly activated sharingan and smirked "Rin I want you to implant my left eye into Kakashi's". Both Rin and Kakashi were bewildered at Obito's request but Rin complied nonetheless and transplanted his eye into Kakashi's and that day " _ **Kakashi no Sharingan**_ " was born. Indra had just finished killing the ninjas and when he turned back towards his team he saw Obito lying there peacefully with a smile on his face and Kakashi having a sharingan in his left eye "this cavern has become unbalanced and soon it will cave upon us let's leave". And so they left never noticing a Venus-trap like person emerging from ground and collecting Obito while eyeing Indra.

The next day Indra awoke to find Kakashi and Rin sparing to make Kakashi get used to his new eye, he coughed to gain their attention and said "let's go we still have to destroy the bridge". The team left to the bridge and planted explosive notes all over it and when they were done Indra made a handseal and the bridge went kaboom. They retreated back to the rendezvous point Minato had told them only to find a message lying there telling team 7 that due to some complications Minato was delayed so they had to make it back to the nearest Konoha camp that was two days away. "Well let's go to the camp sensei told us to" said Kakashi.

 _ **Two Days Later**_

As Indra and the remaining team 7 neared the camp Indra stopped, "what's wrong Indra-kun" asked a worried Rin. Indra took a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair then he looked up with his three tomoe sharingan activated "I will not be going back to Konoha" this statement fell like a bombshell on team 7. Rin couldn't grasp the fact that Indra was leaving "no you can't leave me Indra-kun, first Obito now you, no I won't allow you". Kakashi nodded and spoke seriously "think seriously Indra if you let go of this foolishness that will be the end of it and if not" saying this a " _ **Rasengan**_ " formed in his hand. Naruto response was to form a " _ **Chidori**_ " in his left hand "so be it" said Kakashi and charged towards Indra while Indra charged towards Kakashi. Rin knew that her teammates would kill each other if this was allowed to continue so she jumped between them. Indra saw Rin coming in the path of his jutsu cancelled " _ **Chidori**_ " but Kakashi was unable to cancel his jutsu in time and the " _ **Rasengan**_ " tore its way through Rin's stomach. This was the scene Obito arrived to and he could do nothing but look in horror at Rin being killed by Kakashi, Rin fell in Indra's open arms and gave him a weak smile and reached to touch Indra's cheek and managed to stutter "I love you". Indra's eyes changed the very moment Rin said those three words and took the shape of three black scythes in a circle with a blood red background. At the same time both Obito's and Kakashi's eye changed into a four pointed shuriken. Indra held Rin close to his chest and tears fell from his eyes as she died, when she was finally dead Indra put her on the ground and stood up with murder in his eyes "you killed her" that statement alone made Kakashi's heart ache, it reminded him of another failure. "I won't kill you she would never allow it, remember Hatake you owe your miserable life to Rin Nohara" with these words Indra disappeared in a burst of speed and knocked out Kakashi. Indra then turned to leave when he heard someone familiar speak "why did you spare him", Indra turned to the voice and there stood a person who had a white body and a spiral face with a single eyehole showing a Mangekyo Sharingan. Indra spoke in a dead tone "she would not allow it", then he turned to leave but before he could walk far away he fell down due to chakra exhaustion and the last thing Indra saw was a black thing emerging from the ground before fading away. Black Zetsu picked up Naruto and turned towards Obito "Madara-sama is waiting for you, what is your answer Obito", Obito nodded "I will do it".

 _ **The Mountain Graveyard**_

Indra woke up with a severe headache; he sat up in the bed and looked around the room he was in and he found it to be Spartan looking with grey walls and a purple gunbai with black edges and red tomoes hanging on one wall, the room also contained a shelf which had some scrolls and books in it. " **You are finally awake** " that statement startled Indra even if he did not show it, Indra turned around and found a fully black creature with white teeth and a single yellow eye the owner of the voice " **come with me someone awaits you** " saying this the creature began to move and Indra having no other choice followed the thing. The thing took him into some kind of a huge cavern which had a giant statue with ten closed eyes, mouth open and hands spread out as if it was in pain sitting in lotus position, connected to the statue was a very old person with grey hair that covered his right eye completely exposing a sharingan in the left one and wrinkles instructing Obito however Indra recognized the man from the picture his mother kept in his home "Uchiha Madara you are still alive" the statement from Indra caused Madara and Obito to stop and turn towards him "ah my great grandson you are finally awake, I was wondering when you would get up". Indra kept an emotionless face and stared towards his great grandfather with his sharingan activated "now is that a way to treat family, c'mon give your grandfather a hug" now Indra was truly left speechless as he did not know how to respond so he just stepped closer to Madara. "You look so much like" said Madara in a faraway tone "I never knew that Hitomi was pregnant neither did she tell me, if she had I would not have to go against Hashirama and die" saying this Madara started laughing but Indra knew it was a hollow laugh, Madara's eye was full of unshed tears but he blinked them away "show me your Mangekyo" at first Indra was confused then he got it "so Rin's death awakened it" he thought and pushed more chakra in his eyes. "Yes you have strong eyes, very strong eyes" said Madara then he looked towards Obito and motioned him to come closer "it's time I told you the truth of why I have had both of you here, but to understand my reason you must first know the truth of the shinobi world and how it began, millennia's ago there was a tree known as Shinju that grew in this world, the tree bore a fruit every once a millennia which was told to give untold powers to its consumer however it was forbidden. Even at that time when humans had no chakra they still fought and wars raged on but there was a princess who sought to end this bloodshed and bring peace so she climbed the tree and ate the forbidden fruit thus becoming the first human to possess chakra, her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki the progenitor of all the chakra, with her newfound powers Kaguya brought peace to the lands and people began to fear and worship her as a goddess. Sometime later Kaguya had two sons whose names were Hamura Otsutsuki and Hogoromo Otsutsuki also known as the sage of the six paths; Hamura inherited the " _ **Byakugan**_ " from his mother whereas Hogoromo inherited a weaker version of Kaguya's third eye the " _ **Rinnegan**_ ". Overtime both brothers grew strong and their views regarding the world also changed, Hogoromo believed that the key to peace was love and understanding but Kaguya disagreed however Hamura supported his brother. As time went on Kaguya grew madder with her power and began to believe that all chakra was rightfully hers so she asked it back from her sons who refused, angered by their refusal and insolence Kaguya fused with Shinju to form a terrifying creature known as " _ **Juubi**_ ", the creature raged on and continued to ravage the lands until both Hogoromo and Hamura faced them in combat which resulted in the sage sealing the ten-tails himself becoming the first " _ **Jinchuriki**_ ". Hogoromo married and had two children; the elder one was Indra Otsutsuki" here Indra involuntarily remembered the same person he had seen when he performed the fireball for the first time, Madara coughed to gain his attention and continued "and the younger one was Asura Otsutsuki, Indra had inherited the sage's Yin chakra whereas Asura had inherited the sage's Yang chakra, when the sage was nearing his death he had to do something about the ten-tails which break free upon his death so using his infamous " _ **Banbutso Sozo**_ " the sage split the ten-tails into nine parts which became the nine tailed beasts and sealed the husk of Juubi in the moon. On his deathbed when the sage asked his sons of their views regarding peace the younger one replied with love whereas the elder replied with power, having made his choice the sage made Asura his successor and put this world into another era of conflict. Indra Otsutsuki the ancestor of the Uchiha clan believed that Asura Otsutsuki the ancestor of the Senju clan stole his birthright so they fought and fought, the fight carried on the later years though the reason was forgotten the rivalry between the Uchiha and Senju continued until me and Hashirama put an end to it. Unlike Hashirama I saw the truth of this world Konoha and its copies were nothing but a failed experiment, I tried to convince my clan however the fools chose Hashirama over me. Later on I returned with " _ **Kyuubi**_ " on my side to destroy Konoha but Hashirama faced and defeated me however I managed to put a genjutsu on him and escaped making him believe that he had killed me, I had theorized that combining the Senju and Uchiha cells I may be able to awaken the " _ **Rinnegan**_ " so I implanted the DNA of Hashirama I had attained during our fight and I managed to awaken " _ **Mokuton**_ " and later on the " _ **Rinnegan**_ ". To further my plans I implanted those eyes into an Uzumaki child as I myself am near death. This is where you two come in, my goal is to collect the nine-tailed beasts and seal it into the statue behind me which is the husk of Juubi and reform it. Then one of us will seal it inside and become its jinchuriki and project a genjutsu on the moon which will put the world into a dream like state where wishes become true and peace reigns eternally, I call this the eye of the moon plan the " _ **Project Infinite Tsukyuomi**_ ". I offer you both a chance to see your loved ones again and live the life you were meant to; had Konoha not taken it away". The chance to see his mother and Rin was too tempting to pass and besides Madara was family so he looked up to Madara with his Mangekyo flaring "I promise to bring peace to this cursed world and those who get in our path will suffer nothing but death and destruction" the determination in Indra's voice made Madara truly smile as he thought "you do this my grandson and I promise to pay you back somehow". Madara then told them that the statue would allow him to live another ten years during which he would teach Obito and Indra whatever he knew and make them a shinobi of his and Hashirama's level. Only Indra saw black zetsu grinning like a loon as if Christmas had come early.

 _ **The Hokage Office**_

"I feared this would happen" mused the Sandaime Hokage as Kakashi finished his report regarding Indra's defection then he turned towards Kakashi "you are free to leave", recognizing the dismissal Kakashi left the office. Minato who stood nearby the Hokage's desk was crying with Kushina hugging him and comforting him, they had started dating just a few months back and Minato had told her the truth of Indra's parentage. Kushina turned towards Hiruzen with a frown on her face "what do you mean old man", Hiruzen removed his pipe and blew out a smoke "Indra and his mother were outcasts among the Uchiha clan thus growing up Indra had only known the love of his mother and the hatred of everyone else. When his mother died Indra fell into what my sensei Tobirama described as the Uchiha " _ **Curse of Hatred**_ " according to him an Uchiha's love is greater than anything, he called Sharingan the eye that reflects emotion, when the Uchiha lose someone very close to them they gain a forbidden stage of sharingan known as the Mangekyo, as Kakashi said that when he accidently killed Rin Indra's eyes changed, I believe that he may have awakened his Mangekyo and the object of his hatred is Konohagakure no Sato". Minato wiped of his tears and turned towards the Hokage "but why the Uchiha hated Sarada and Indra", the Hokage made a handseal and a seal appeared on the office wall which Kushina recognized as a privacy seal "Kagami-kun had told me the reason and this will not leave the room am I understood" receiving nods Hiruzen continued "it is because Sarada Uchiha was the granddaughter of Uchiha Madara". This revelation caused both Minato and Kushina gasp "now you know that I have no choice but to place Indra as an S-rank criminal in the bingo book", Minato stiffened but nodded nonetheless, as he and Kushina stood up to leave.

" **Yes! Everything is going according to the plan, soon you shall live again kaa-san and I'll complete the objective you have set for me** " were the thoughts of Black Zetsu as he continued grinning like a loon never noticing Indra narrowing his eyes upon him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Beginning of the End**

 _ **Ten years Later**_

True to his word Madara trained Obito and Indra to his best. Their training would have killed a lesser man but both Indra and Obito prevailed. Despite having the Mangekyo Obito could only use " _ **Kamui**_ " which allowed him to own a personal dimension, the technique also served as a teleporting jutsu and it allowed Obito to go intangible and exist in both worlds at the same time saving him from any material harm, Obito was also trained in the use of a gunbai and fire style Ninjutsu. Obito's talent in genjutsu was exceptional to a point where he could change the very mind of a person, though having half of his body made of Hashirama's cell Obito's use of " _ **Mokuton**_ " was fairly weak compared to Madara and Hashirama. The most astonishing thing about Obito was that he never went blind by his overuse of sharingan; Madara had theorized that Hashirama's cells didn't allow him to go blind and kept healing Obito's eyes. Obito was more of a behind the scenes person and Madara despite his utmost efforts failed to impart all of his knowledge onto him. Indra however was everything Madara wanted to be in his heir, he was exceptionally skilled in all the shinobi arts and his use of gunbai was second to none. Indra took up everything Madara taught him like a sponge and never complained. His eyes were more powerful than any pair Madara had seen, when he was training Indra in the use of Mangekyo his eyes started to go blind in 3 years however he kept using his original eyes until he mastered the Mangekyo, only when he was nearly blind he implanted his mother eyes in his sockets refusing Madara's eyes (his new design is three scythes with curved handles). Indra's " _ **Susano**_ " was truly a sight to behold; it was dark purple in color and its armor was made of " _ **Amaterasu**_ " flames which covered all of its body leaving its eyes which were strangely also a sharingan, the Susano looked like a flaming knight. The most surprising thing to Madara was the weapons Indra's " _ **Susano**_ " held, in its right hand the Susano had the infamous " _ **Sword of Totsuka**_ " capable of sealing anything it stabs and in its left hand was the " _ **Yata Mirror**_ " capable of blocking every attack. Madara had stated that Indra's Susano was the most powerful Susano he had ever seen. Indra had also gained an ability from his sharingan and that was " _ **Enton**_ ", the ability allowed Indra to control " _ **Amaterasu**_ " in all shapes and types. Though skilled in genjutsu Indra preferred to dance with his opponents as opposed to Obito who wanted to finish the job quickly. Madara had taught Indra everything he knew regarding sharingan, Ninjutsu and the gunbai. During this time period Black Zetsu had brought them startling news that Minato was now Hokage married to Kushina Uzumaki. Now Indra had more reasons to hate the Yondaime Hokage, Zetsu had also brought them news that Indra was declared an S-rank missing ninja wanted alive for questioning to which Indra had just scoffed and continued his training. The most interesting thing that happened in the ten years was Indra awakening the " _ **Rinnegan**_ ".

 _ **Flashback**_

A 16 year old Indra was sparring with Obito and winning with Madara watching them with pride visible in his eyes, originally he had planned on using both of them as pawns however training them and spending time with them made a bond between them. Now Madara saw them both as his sons, the 6 years also formed a brotherly bond between Obito and Indra. When they both fought together Madara saw himself and Izuna in them, they were very deadly combination capable of feats unseen since the sage of the six paths. Madara was busy in his thoughts when suddenly Indra fell on his knees clutching his eyes and grunting in pain, Obito and Madara rushed towards Indra but a burst of black chakra with silver flecks stopped them. Madara was confused at the color of the chakra as chakra was originally blue. Indra stopped grunting and the chakra receded causing Indra to fall unconscious.

 _ **Indra's Mindscape**_

Indra found himself in a sewer with ankle length water and a purple background, when Indra looked up he found himself staring at the same man he saw when he performed the fireball jutsu for the very first time. "Indra Otsutsuki" said Indra while looking at his ancestor, Indra Otsutsuki smiled "so you recognize me". "Yes it was you wasn't, helping me all along" said Indra. The Otsutsuki smiled "yes I have always kept an eye on you after all you are my reincarnation. Indra was flasterbagged at all the details but he calmed himself down and asked "what do you mean by reincarnation". Hearing this Indra Otsutsuki gave a laugh "even though I and my brother died our chakra never disappeared and kept appearing in the descendants who were worthy, you my descendant are my current transmignant and the one I chose to give my power to" the Otsutsuki continued "my dear descendant as long as there are losers and winners hatred and revenge will always be there so only through power one can achieve peace. Now hold out your left hand I wish to give you something", though confused by the strange request Indra complied nonetheless and when he grasped the elder Indra's hand he felt a rush of memories and power coursing through him. After a few moments Indra removed his hand and looked at his palm where a glowing crescent moon was present, "I have transferred all my powers and memories to you, this will be the last time we meet until you achieve your goal and remember beware of the Black Zetsu he is not the will of Madara but of someone much greater and terrifying". As the Otsutsuki disappeared Indra noticed that he had gained a Rinnegan in his left eye which had six tomoes.

 _ **Flashback End**_

When Indra woke up with his " _ **Rinnegan**_ " activated he had told Madara that he was fine and just feeling a bit exhausted. Madara had told him to go to sleep saying that the training would continue tomorrow. The next years were spent mastering the Rinnegan, Madara had trained Indra in everything he knew about the Rinnegan and Madara had then told him that Indra was now perhaps even stronger than Madara himself was. Indra had mastered the six paths very easily as Madara himself had done it, Madara also taught Indra to use " _ **Limbo**_ " which allowed a rinnegan user to create copies of himself which only another Rinnegan user could see. Indra's Rinnegan also gave him an ability to teleport to short distances, the ability itself was a " _ **Juikan Ninjutsu**_ " which created a rip in space-time and allowed Indra to enter it and exit at his desired spot. Indra had also spent most of his time mastering " _ **Onmyoton**_ " and by using and by using the famous jutsu of the Rikodou Sennin " _ **Banbutso Sozo**_ " he created for himself a beautiful chokuto which had all the properties of Kusanagi with a silver blade and black hilt with no guard.

Now a 20 years old Indra and a 22 years old Obito stood infront a dying Madara, Obito had changed his clothes to a black suit with a black hooded cloak and a orange mask with a single eye hole with a flame pattern with black gloves and black boots, he had kept his hair short and spiky. Indra wore a black high colored black shirt with a silver vest over it with black fingerless gloves and black pants with grey shinobi sandals, on top of everything he wore a black cloak which was worn like a cape (Sasuke's outfit in Boruto the movie) with a chokuto strapped to his back. Madara looked at both of his pupil with pride and a genuine smile "go forth my students; I leave my legacy to you. Collect the tailed beasts and when the time is right force Nagato to use the " _ **Gedo: Rinne Tensai no Jutsu**_ " and revive me. I leave everything to you my heirs Obito and Indra Uchiha" with these words Uchiha Madara breathed his last. Indra formed a handseal " _ **Onmyoton**_ " and a coffin encased Madara's body raised on a marble platform with the Uchiha clan crest on the top "until we meet again sensei" with these words both Obito and Indra turned to leave the hideout they spent the last ten years in. "Zetsu lead us to Nagato, I wish to see how well the bearer of sensei's eyes dances" Zetsu nodded and told them to follow him.

 _ **Amegakure no Sato**_

"Kill the boy or she dies" spoke Hanzou the Salamander holding a kunai close to a blue haired girl. Nagato could not believe how wrong the things had become; they were here to talk with Hanzou but that thrice damned Danzou and his root forces were also present, apparently Danzou wanted his Rinnegan and Hanzou wanted the " _ **Akatsuki**_ " out of Amegakure so they both were working together to take down Akatsuki and now Konan was captured and Hanzou was demanding him to kill Yahiko who was the leader of Akatsuki so here he was holding a kunai unsure of what to do. Yahiko knew that Nagato could never kill him so he took the initiative and ran towards Nagato and stabbed himself on the kunai Nagato was holding, time seemed to freeze as Nagato watched life seep out of his friend's eyes and suddenly rage overtook him, Nagato held out his hand " _ **Bansho Tenin**_ " and Konan same flying to him. Hanzou seeing the situation collected some explosive tags and threw them to Nagato who held his hand out again " _ **Shinra Tensei**_ " and all of the tags were repelled. Danzou and Hanzou gave a signal to their shinobi to attack when Nagato made a few handseals and slammed his hand to the ground " _ **Kuchiyose: Gedo Mezo**_ " and a huge statue made its way out of ground roaring with Nagato atop its head with several black rods emerging from his back which connected to the statue. The Gedo Mezo destroyed the shinobi attacking the duo and forced both Hanzou and Danzou into retreat. When the dust cleared and the statue disappeared in a poof of smoke a wide eyed Nagato could be seen kneeling on the ground with black rods emerging from his back and Konan placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. After a few moments when Nagato tried to get up he found out that his legs were useless and he could no longer walk, before he could think more about this matter a swirl appeared infront of him and two figures made their way out of it, one of them wore a black hooded cloak with a mask having a single eyehole showing the Mangekyo Sharingan but it was the second person which startled both him and Konan, it was his left eye that made Nagato gasp because he also had the Rinnegan though it had six tomoes in it. The masked man spoke with a grave tone "and now you finally know true pain, the pain of losing someone; someone you loved dearly". Before Nagato could retort in anger the other Rinnegan wielder spoke "yet you could have saved him, only if you had pulled the girl earlier without freezing, it was your mistake that cost Yahiko his life but you could learn from your mistake" Konan on the other hand could take it no longer "who are you people and why are you doing this"? The masked man relied in an apologetic tone "ah forgive I failed to introduce myself, well no matter my name is Uchiha Madara and this is my accomplice Uchiha Indra, and the answer to why is that I'm interested in what path to peace will you take now that you have seen the reality of the world". Though it was surprising that Uchiha Madara was still alive, Nagato turned towards Indra "you wield the Rinnegan too so what is your answer to peace". Indra spoke after a few moments "as long as men like Hanzou and Danzou exist they would never let peace exist, for peace to exist such men can't exist so my answer to peace is power, power to do what you believe is correct. It is said that those with the Rinnegan would either destroy the world or bring eternal peace; the sage of six paths was a fool to believe that chakra would connect humans. Humans are violent; they can't help but crave war so they must be guided by those with the blessed eyes, the sage gave humans peace yet they raged wars, the sage's philosophy has been tried and failed too many times. I'll accomplish what the sage failed to achieve, the peace I'll bring will be swift, it shall be righteous and it will be without mercy. But the question remains Uzumaki Nagato now that you have seen the truth of this world how shall you bring peace, remember that it was peace through love that killed Yahiko". Konan looked at Nagato who appeared deep in thought and then she looked towards Indra and had to fight down a blush that threatened to appear on her face, she considered what Indra had said and she knew no matter how harsh it may be Indra was right in his views. Nagato looked at Indra with his Rinnegan blazing and nodded, a tiny smile appeared on Indra's face which vanished shortly "very well but we must train you in the use of Rinnegan and then you could kill Hanzou and take a step towards peace, Today marks the rise of " _ **Akatsuki**_ ".

The next few months were spent training Nagato how to use his ocular powers. Despite his handicap Nagato was able to use the six paths by applying chakra receivers on dead bodies and giving them control over one path each which were connected to the main Nagato. Nagato now called himself Pain so his technique was named as " _ **Six Paths of Pain**_ ". Nagato chose the body of Yahiko as the " _ **Deva Path**_ " as to believe that Yahiko was still there and fighting with them. Due to his handicap Nagato could never reach his full potential however Indra and Obito deemed him strong enough to continue their goals and so began the civil war in Amegakure which ended with Hanzou's death and the people of Ame accepting Pain as a messiah.

In a dark room alit with torches four chairs were present and on them sat Indra, Obito, Konan and the Deva Path. "Ame is fully functional now and we are ready to begin our path to peace however you never told us how you would attain it Indra" said Konan in an emotionless tone. Indra hummed, he and Obito had discussed what to tell them but in the end they decided to go with truth but leaving the part of reviving Madara and tinkering the story of sage to their liking. "To bring peace you must first know of how the shinobi world came into existence" and so Indra told them the story however in his story Hogoromo had three sons and one of them was the ancestor of Uzumaki to make Nagato believe that he was indeed the direct descendant of sage and the Rinnegan was his. During this whole time Obito had to keep himself from laughing at the sheer magnitude of bullshit Indra was sprouting. "You say the peace reigns eternal in this dream world of yours and anything would be possible in there" asked Konan to which Indra nodded "peace in reality is nothing but an illusion so to find it one must venture into the depths of fantasy, my way of peace is absolute without any drawbacks and threats of rebellion and war so what do you say". After a lot of careful consideration both Nagato and Konan nodded as they eager to see Yahiko and their parents again. Obito spoke "first we need to find members for Akatsuki" then he turned towards Nagato "you, Konan, Indra and zetsu are four members, I believe to start Akatsuki fully we need seven more members". Nagato frowned "and you will not be joining yourself Madara", Obito shook his head"I need to act behind the scenes and when the time is right I shall join Akatsuki". Indra stood up and whispered ""as long as there is light there would also be darkness, as long as there are winners there will also be losers, so let us all come together and form a world that only knows peace, a world that only knows love, let the " _ **Project Infinite Tsukyuomi**_ " begin". And so began the Akatsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Formation of Akatsuki**

"It would be better if Konoha would weakened now or else there can be problems with the formation of Akatsuki" suggested Indra to Obito who replied "ho and what makes you say that". "You and I both know what type of a person Minato is, his righteous sense of justice will not allow us to function properly, Zetsu has told me that Kushina Uzumaki is going to give birth tomorrow and that's when a jinchuriki's seal is at its weakest". "Ho so you want me to go to Konoha and use the Kyuubi to destroy the village". "No not destroy but weaken and while you are at it deal them a crippling blow, it would not bode well for Akatsuki if a war starts now". "Why not do it yourself, I mean you would be dying to fight Minato yourself" Obito baited but Indra shook his head "you are the one who works behind the scenes Obito, don't be annoying". "Very well I shall do as you suggested" with these words Obito swirled away. "Soon our plans will come to fruitition and you would be able to do nothing Minato Senju".

It was a peaceful night in Konoha and a very happy day for one Minato Senju, after Hiruzen had disclosed his heritage he chose to bear the name Senju. But today he was happy because his beautiful wife Kushina Uzumaki was going to give birth to twins, he was going to be a father again and this time he promised that he would be better at it "I hope where ever you are, you are happy Indra" thought Minato and then he flashed away to his wife. Kushina had just finished giving birth to a healthy daughter and a boy, the girl was named "Sarada Senju" in the memory of Sarada Uchiha and the boy was named "Naruto Senju" the name taken from Jiraya's book " _ **The Tail of Utterly Gutsy Ninja**_ ". The Yondaime was holding Kushina's hand looking at her lovingly when he heard a distinctively familiar voice "Yondaime step away from the jinchuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one". Panicking Minato turned towards the voice to find it belonging to a masked man with and orange mask having black flame pattern with a single eyehole which showed a sharingan with Biwako Sarutobi and the nurse dead at his feet and Sarada wrapped in a blanket in his hands. "Just calm down we can talk about this". "I'm perfectly calm, perhaps you should take your own advice" with this the masked man tossed the child in the air, "Sarada" yelled Kushina. In a flash of yellow Minato got Sarada with Naruto in his left hand, "you caught him but what about that", asked the masked man pointing towards the explosive tags on the blanket. Seeing no other choice Minato flashed away to a room and put Naruto and Sarah down in a crib "you'll be safe here guys".

Meanwhile the masked man turned towards Kushina and looked towards the seal and extracted the Nine Tails from her body and subdued it with his sharingan. Kushina extremely exhausted by the childbirth and the extraction of the Nine Tails looked towards and masked man and said "what do you want", "ho you are still alive the Uzumaki clan truly is something else, even after extraction you are still alive, what I want is to destroy Konoha and I suppose it's only fitting that the Kyuubi kills its former container". Just when the Nine Tails raised its claws to strike down Kushina who was too much tired to dodge a flash of yellow appeared and saved Kushina from getting impaled, "a small flash of hope but nonetheless it's too late lets continue on to Konoha". Minato reappeared in the same room which housed Naruto and Sarada with Kushina "Minato he has the Kyuubi, he wants to destroy the village please stop him". Hearing this Minato just smiled at his wife and told her to stay with the twins and he himself flashed towards the village to save it from the Nine Tails who had just appeared inside the village in a giant poof of smoke. Just as he entered a clearing the same masked man as before appeared in a warp and caught Minato's hand "you'll face me Yondaime and we are done" and tried to warp him away only for the fourth to disappear in a flash. "He teleported, talk about fast next time ill warp him the moment I lay my hands upon him". "He was warping me into some kind of dimension meaning he also uses a space-time technique" thought Minato as he jumped back as the man appeared again. "Who are you? You were able to kill all the ANBU guards and pass the barrier and take control of Nine Tails. Are you Uchiha Madara"? Hearing this the man removed his hood to reveal short spiky black hair. At this Minato's horror grew as he tried to comprehend the fact that the Uchiha patriarch was still alive, "what do you want"? The masked man tilted his head a little and replied "to start a war, to bring eternal peace". "This man is strong and is clearly evil, I have to do something" thought Minato. As the fight went on Minato found out that no matter what he tried he always phased through the man as he was a ghost but he only materialized when about to attack. Using this information Minato used his Hirashin level two to appear besides him and apply a seal on the man and hit him with a rasengan. But instead of blood a white substance oozed of his wound, leaving this thought for later Minato got down to work by applying a contract seal he freed the Kyuubi from the man's control, "what is this a contract seal are you trying to free the Kyuubi from my control" Minato just shook his head, "I have already freed it from your control". In a distance the eye of the Kyuubi returned to its original state with a slit pupil, the Kyuubi just grew angrier at being controlled again and just started to attack wildly. The masked man just shook his head and said "many options are still open to me and the Kyuubi is still my pet" and then he warped away leaving a distraught Minato. "Something tells me he wasn't lying. I still have to do something about the Kyuubi". Thinking this minato flashed away to the Kyuubi and summoned Gamabunta the toad chief, **"** **Why have you summoned me Minato"?** "I need you to hold the Kyuubi I have to get ready". **"Very well, but hurry I may be big but I'm not a miracle worker".** Minato just nodded and flashed away to the room and appeared before Kushina, with a very heavy heart Minato asked Kushina to give Sarada to him to seal the Kyuubi away reasoning that since the Kyuubi has always been sealed inside a female it should be no different now. For a few minutes Kushina kept refusing Minato but finally seeing the reason she agreed but she asked Minato to use another seal instead of " _ **SHIKI FUINJIN**_ "(dead demon consuming seal) but Minato knew no such seal and finally with a heavy heart told Kushina he would have to use " _ **SHIKI FUUIJIN**_ ". When Minato arrived to take care of Kyuubi he saw Sarutobi Hiruzen doing his best to hold back the beast, after seeing the sandaime Minato told him of his plan, "is there no other way"? asked the Sandaime when he received a shake of Minato's head he delivered a quick chop to Minato's head and looked at Kushina "tell Minato I'm sorry but he is too young to die, I'll myself use the " _ **SHIKI FUIJIN**_ " to seal the Kyuubi in Sarada" with these words The sandaime got down to work. In the next few days the new jinchuriki of the leaf was announced and as expected Minato was given the title of the greatest Hokage (fools he could not even compare to the Fist Hokage) and Sarada was called the hero of the leaf for holding back the beast that tried to destroy the leaf and the interference of the masked man was only told to Jiraya the toad sage, though the leaf village mourned the loss of its longest reigning Hokage Hiruzen had died on his own terms and doing what he believed was right.

"Sensei would be disappointed Obito" taunted Indra to Obito who was currently in the process of placing a new arm courtesy of a white Zetsu "alright I got it Indra but I have achieved my objectives, Hiruzen Sarutobi is dead and most of Konoha is in ruins; it will take a lot of time for it to recover however I have news for you" spoke Obito. "And what is it" asked Indra "Minato named his daughter Sarada Senju" and at that time rage filled Indra and silver chakra burst from his body "you dare defile the name of my mother and combine it with a Senju; I'll make sure you shall suffer".

 _ **4 years later**_

"So who shall we choose as members" asked Konan. Obito turned towards her "I have three potential candidates in my mind already, the first is a missing ninja from the village hidden in the waterfalls " _ **Kakuzu the immortal**_ " and you will retrieve him Nagato, the second is a ninja from the hidden village in the sands " _ **Akasuna no Sasori**_ " Konan will retrieve him and the third ninja is not very far away from me Indra will retrieve him. Zetsu will assist you all in finding your targets, no go and succeed for our ambitions" saying this Obito swirled away leaving behind his three accomplices. Indra just sighed and got up from his seat "let us see how strong you are grandson of Kagami Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi" he thought and disappeared into thin air.

 _ **With Kakuzu**_

"Hn I'll get nothing at all from these low level ninjas" Kakuzu grunted while throwing away a nameless missing-ninja and continued his way through the forest but he had to jump away when a venus-trap emerged from a branch of the tree he stepped on. Kakuzu landed in a clearing in the forest "what the hell" he exclaimed, but before he could think on that Deva Path appeared infront of him "who the hell are you". Pain stepped forward "greetings Kakuzu I'm Pain and I'm here to invite you to Akatsuki" before Pain could continue Zetsu emerged from ground "yeah it's a super cool organization which will bring peace to this world". Kakuzu just scoffed "I don't care about that shit, the only thing I care about is money" Pain narrowed his eyes "nevertheless I insist that you join us" to which Kakuzu scoffed again and responded with threads growing out from various parts of his body "you are pretty arrogant boy, let's put you to test" Pain just said "come".

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

Kakuzu kneeled infront of the Deva path panting "what is this power of yours". "This is the power of a god which I'll use to bring peace to this world, now will you accept the invitation" said Pain. Kakuzu nodded "if Akatsuki has high level shinobi like you then high level bounties are guaranteed, Akatsuki hmm the reek of money is strong there, alright since you defeated me I'll join". Pain nodded and said "Zetsu will show you the way".

 _ **With Sasori**_

A man in his early twenties having a fair skin and light red hair was making his way through the desert while muttering "hn not a single piece worth collecting, what a load of waste, stupid village". A gust of wind forced Sasori to stop and cover his eyes, when he dust cleared he found himself looking at a fair skinned blue haired woman that had a origami in it wearing a black cloak with red clouds and wings made of paper which she was using to levitate herself in the air. The woman then spoke "there have been reports of three villages completely destroyed; it was you who was responsible wasn't it " _ **Akasuna no Sasori**_ "". Sasori smirked "and who are you". Konan spoke again "I'm Konan and I have come to invite you to join Akatsuki. Our goal is bringing peace to this world and we require you to lend us your strength. As long as you complete your assignments what you do is none of our concern and we also provide you a safe haven". Sasori appeared thoughtful "that's not a bad offer not bad at all" then he took out a scroll and swiped his bloodied thumb over it "but you will find that I can take care of myself just fine" and the third Kazekage appeared in a poof of smoke. "Be honored that you will be added into my third level collection, in fact you are so interesting that I'll examine you to the bone". The battle ended with the third Kazekage damaged and Sasori losing. "So will you join Akatsuki now and lend us your strength" spoke Konan to which Sasori sighed "I lost, I have no right to choose so take me where you wish". On a nearby cliff Zetsu stood watching the whole scene " **that makes two members** " and sank back into the ground.

Life for Itachi Uchiha was never easy; being a genius his father had high expectations from him and pushed him to his limits. He was called a prodigy, a genius of high order and the second coming of Uchiha Indra. Uchiha Indra that name confused him to no end, he had tried asking anyone he could regarding him but all he got was silence, though he had noticed sadness and regret fill his mother's and grandfather's eyes when the name was spoken. When he became ANBU and skimmed through the Bingo book he found out that Indra Uchiha was an S-class criminal wanted for questioning who defected at the end of the third shinobi war and he was also a genius and prodigy. But right now his mind was on something else, the Uchiha clan was planning a coup and even after a lot of diplomatic tries nothing worked so he and Shisui Uchiha were given a job to buy sometime. But one of the elders Danzou Shimura disagreed with the Hokage and tried to take Shisui's eyes though he only succeeded in getting the right eye. Shisui had called him to the Naka River and told him that he was unable to anything any longer so he entrusted his left eye in Itachi's hands before committing suicide. Danzou had given him the mission to wipe out the whole clan but allowing him to leave his precious little brother Uchiha Sasuke alive. But therein lied the problem, Itachi knew no matter how strong he was and despite the Mangekyo he could never kill the whole clan by himself. Before he could continue his thoughts he heard footsteps behind him and when he turned towards the person his eyes widened, the person had long blonde hair that reached his waist and a bang covered his right eye completely leaving his only his left eye visible that displayed three black scythes with curved handles and a red background the man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it like a cape. Itachi activated his Mangekyo which had a floral pattern and took out his sword "you have a Mangekyo sharingan, who are you". Indra instead of replying shot of towards Itachi and attempted to kick him on his chest but Itachi jumped back and formed a handseal " _ **Katon; Gokakyu no Jutsu**_ " and exhaled a big fireball in Indra's direction who just disappeared again and appeared behind Itachi taking a kunai from his pouch and placed it on Itachi's neck "what will you do now" spoke Indra. Itachi smirked and said "boom" and he exploded but Indra holding the kunai just dispersed into lightening. Itachi raised an eyebrow " _ **Raiton Kage Bunshin**_ " and quickly turned around to block Indra's fist, Itachi looked him in the eye and whispered " _ **Tsukyuomi**_ " and Indra found himself strapped to a cross with a blood red world around him. Indra just shook his head and broke the genjutsu. Outside Itachi fell to his knees clutching his right eye which was bleeding profusely. "Take it as a lesson to never use the " _ **Tsukyuomi**_ " against another Mangekyo" said Indra and sat down on the grass "but I'm not here to dance, I'm here to make you an offer" after cleaning his blood Itachi too sat down and sheathed his sword "you never answered my question who are you". Indra pointed to himself "me I'm Uchiha Indra the great grandson of Uchiha Madara" his statement was met with further widening of Itachi's eyes "so that is why the clan doesn't like to talk about you". Indra nodded "yes the fools ignored what my great grandfather told them and look at the Uchiha now, they are nothing, they have been reduced to a mere clan who provides security, there was a time when the Uchiha were feared and our name was spoken with reverence but now this clan has turned into nothing, if these fools go through their plan they will always be known as the clan who attempted a rebellion and was cut down which brings me to my offer, I will assist you in killing the clan and in return you will join the Akatsuki". Itachi knew that everything Indra had said was true so he spoke "very well but I want to know what is this Akatsuki". "Akatsuki is an organization composed of S-class ninja and our goal is world peace". Itachi narrowed his eyes at the world peace but nodded nonetheless "very well let's move we have a clan to massacre".

Indra had killed every one of his share but one where he was currently heading to. Indra entered the house and went into the room he sensed he sensed a chakra signature; Kagami was kneeling in the centre of the mat with his eyes closed "so you have finally come Indra". Indra was surprised when Kagami uttered his name however he just took out a chokuto from a seal on his wrist "your time has come old man, what the Uchiha were going to do was foolish and I'll not let my clan's legacy be tarnished just because of some immature children". Kagami sighed and turned to face Indra and gasped "you know you look so much like your great grandfather, if only you had black hair I would have mistaken you for Madara, I'll allow you to kill quietly Indra-kun because what you are saying is right". Indra walked towards Kagami "for what it's worth I'm sorry old man but my darkness was too great for you" with these words Indra stabbed Kagami through the heart. No one noticed a tear falling from Indra's eyes.

"So you chosen the other side Itachi" said a kneeling Fugaku to which Itachi tried to answer but Mikoto spoke in a soft tone "we know Itachi". "Promise me Itachi that you will take care of Sasuke" said Fugaku to which Itachi nodded "I will". "Do it Itachi compared to you our suffering will end" said Fugaku sternly "and no matter how different we may be, I love you Itachi" at this Itachi could no longer contain his tears and his sword fell from his hands "you truly are a kind child Itachi" said Fugaku. "Finish the job Itachi it's getting late" the familiar voice caused Mikoto to turn her head towards it and when she did she let out a gasp "Indra-kun you are alive". "Ho were you perhaps wishing for my death" asked an amused Indra. Mikoto shook her head not letting his words get to her "I'm sorry Indra-kun" that statement was met with a nod which surprised her immensely. "So you are the great grandson of the great Uchiha Madara, perhaps we should have listened to him and we would not have faced such a tragedy" said Fugaku. Indra nodded and signaled Itachi to finish them off, just as Itachi had killed his parents Sasuke barged into the room "nii-san" he cried but when he looked to the carnage in the room he just let out a whimper "why". Itachi's eyes turned into Mangekyo as he picked up Sasuke and slammed him into the wall "to test my strength little brother" Itachi whispered. Sasuke yelled "just to test your strength you killed our clan, our family". Itachi nodded and whispered " _ **Tsukyuomi**_ " and forced Sasuke to watch as he finished off the clan. When the genjutsu finished Sasuke fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face "run little brother, cling to your pathetic life and when you finally have eyes like me come face me". With these words Itachi let Sasuke go who slided down the wall with tears in his eyes, before he could lose consciousness he got a good look at Indra who was staring at him with his Mangekyo activated. "Let us go Itachi, Akatsuki waits".

 _ **A Few Days Later With Sasuke**_

"So you are saying that Itachi Uchiha and another black haired man were responsible for the massacre" asked Minato in a kind voice. Sasuke just hned, "could you describe the man for me please" said Minato in a hopeful tone, Sasuke described him as good as he could but it was enough for Minato to identify the person. "Indra, how far have you fallen" thought Minato and left to the council room leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

 _ **Council Room**_

"As you all know that regretfully the Uchiha clan has been massacred and only Uchiha Sasuke was left alive" spoke Minato. This announcement caused a lot of ruckus in the room which was silenced by Minato's bellowing. Danzou spoke "and who was responsible for such an act Hokage-sama" despite not liking Minato Danzou respected him and as such addressed him with his proper title. Minato narrowed his eyes at Danzou "the ones responsible for such act were Uchiha Itachi and a person we all thought was long dead" though the name of Itachi made all of the people gasp Shikaku asked the question which was present in everyone's mind "and who is this person Hokage-sama". "He is the great grandson of Uchiha Madara and his name is Uchiha Indra" the council went bollocks at these words finding it impossible to believe that the great Uchiha Madara had an heir. Suddenly Danzou said "Itachi Uchiha should be named as a S-class ninja and since it has been 14 years since Indra's defection I believe he has only grown more strong thus he should be named as an SS-class ninja" this proclamation was met with another gasp as SS rank was very rare and the last shinobi to be named as SS rank were Hashirama and Madara themselves. "The meeting is adjourned" said Minato while gritting his teeth and left with Kushina following him. No one noticed Danzou narrowing his eyes.

"It would appear that you have gotten quite famous Indra-san" spoke Konan while throwing a bingo book at Indra and indeed Konoha had updated Indra's file in their bingo books.

 **NAME: -** _ **Uchiha Indra.**_

 **TITLE: -** **"** _ **Kuro Shi" (Black Death).**_

 **AFFILIATION: -** _ **Konohagakure (former), Uchiha clan.**_

 **RELATIONS: -** _ **Uchiha Sarada (mother) status: deceased, Uchiha Madara (great grandfather) status: deceased, Orochimaru (sensei) status: alive.**_

 **DESCRIPTION: -** _ **Uchiha Indra has chin length black hair and black eyes. His attire consists of black shirt with a silver sleeveless vest over it and a black cape like cloak with red clouds. He aided Itachi Uchiha in killing off his clan.**_

 **Ninjutsu:** _ **Uchiha Indra has affinities for lightening, fire and wind. He also has created an S-rank lightening jutsu "**_ _ **Chidori**_ _ **"**_ **.**

 **Taijutsu:** _ **Uchiha Indra uses the famous "**_ _ **Interceptor Fist**_ _ **" of the Uchiha clan.**_

 **Genjutsu:** _ **Uchiha Indra while in Konoha was seen as a prodigy in all the shinobi arts as such his talent in genjutsu was exceptional.**_

 **Kenjutsu:** _ **In his younger years Uchiha Indra used a chokuto and was apparently very good at it. Recent reports suggest that Indra like his great grandfather uses a gunbai.**_

 **Kekkai Genkai:** _ **Sharingan.**_

 **THREAT LEVEL: -** _ **SS-rank, flee on sight.**_

 **BOUNTY: -** _ **150 million ryos (alive), 100 million ryos (dead).**_

"You never told us he was related to you Madara **"** said Pain to Obito who just shrugged "it didn't matter". Konan coughed and spoke to Obito "there is another matter sir; Orochimaru has been sneaking around trying to infiltrate Akatsuki, what is to be done regarding him"? __Indra stood up at the mention of his sensei's name "I'll handle the situation myself; I wish to see how strong my former sensei has become". Obito nodded and turned towards Pain "you will go with him" Pain nodded and then both he and Indra left.

 _ **With Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru had been prowling and trying to find anything he could regarding Akatsuki, when Kabuto had told him the identity of some members he could not help but be intrigued. "Kukukukukuku how strong have you become Indra-kun for Konoha to name you as an SS-rank ninja, if only had I known that you were Madara's descendant I would never had let you go". But before he could continue his day dreaming two figures appeared in the clearing he was present in. the first person he easily recognized but the second person and most of all his eyes intrigued Orochimaru to no end "the Rinnegan" he thought while licking his lips and turning towards Indra. "Kukukukukuku long time no see Indra-kun; have you forgotten about your little old sensei hmm, I'm so hurt" said Orochimaru creepily. Indra sighed and looked at Orochimaru with his EMS activated "cut the crap Orochimaru, you are trespassing and if you prove to be an annoyance I shall eliminate you". Somehow Orochimaru knew then and there that Indra could easily carry out his threat and was not someone to be triffeled with. "Now now there is no need for such an act Indra-kun you see I'm very interested in Akatsuki and you should know what lengths I would go to sate my curiosity" saying these words Orochimaru bit both his thumbs and slammed them on the ground " _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ " in a poof of smoke two snakes appeared and rushed towards Indra who responded with lightening flaring in his hands which he swiped in the snake direction and used it to chop of their heads " _ **Chidori Eiso**_ ". The most interesting thing was that his lightening was black with silver flecks and this intrigued Orochimaru to no end. This time Orochimaru elongated his neck and rushed to bite Indra on his neck but Indra flared a " _ **Chidori**_ " and cut of his head but Orochimaru turned into mud. The real Orochimaru emerged from the ground and bit on Indra's neck only for him to disperse in lightening and shocking Orochimaru " _ **Raiton Kage Bunshin**_ " thought Orochimaru while shedding his skin like a snake. This time Orochimaru laid on all fours while opening his mouth wide " _ **Mandara no Jinn**_ " and a sea of snakes that had Kusanagi in their mouth rushed towards Indra. Indra thought about using his gunbai but on a second thought he formed a handseal " _ **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku**_ " and a sea of flames rushed towards the snake which burned all the snakes and carried on to Orochimaru burning him as well. Screams of pain went off in the forest, when the flames cleared there lay Orochimaru with four degree burns on his body. Orochimaru shed his skin again but he knew that if this continued he could die so he just raised his hands signaling surrender "that is enough Indra-kun" then he turned towards Pain and continued "I have shown you how strong I am so why don't you invite me to the Akatsuki hmm, I could prove very valuable and joining is the fastest way to satisfy my curiosity". Pain looked towards Indra who gave barest of nods and spoke "very well welcome to Akatsuki Orochimaru".

 _ **Akatsuki's Lair**_

On a giant wooden statue stood nine figures. "Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Itachi, Konan, Kisame and Indra we all are together 9 members but for Akatsuki to fully function we require 2 more members, Orochimaru you had some news regarding a possible candidate". Orochimaru coughed and spoke in his creepy voice "yes I have credible news that a cult was trying to accomplish an experiment and recently their experiment succeeded". "Ho and what was their experiment" asked Kisame "immortality" replied Orochimaru which caused Kakuzu's eyes to go wide. "Kisame and Orochimaru you two will retrieve this person while Itachi, Kisame and Sasori you three will go and retrieve an Iwa ninja by the name of Diedara" ordered Pain. When everyone left Pain turned towards Indra "we have received a mission request from the rebel faction in Kiri, apparently they want to get rid of Yagura who is purging all the bloodlines from Kiri. The payment they are offering is very generous and Yagura is also a jinchuriki, I want you to kill Yagura and capture his tailed beast". Indra nodded and vanished in thin air.

 _ **With Hidan**_

"So will you comply with our request and join Akatsuki" asked Orochimaru. Hidan scratched the back of his head and spoke in a careless tone "meh why should I join this Akatsuki, I all I want is to kill in the name of Jashin-sama and I think I'll start with you" and readied his tribladed scythe.

 _ **A Few Moments Later**_

Hidan lay on the ground with his eyes closed and burn marks visible on his body from Kakuzu's " _ **Fire Style: Searing Migraine**_ ". "Did we kill him" asked Kakuzu in a worried tone, it would not bode well for him if he killed Hidan but he was relieved when Hidan's fingers twitched. "So will you join Akatsuki now, we offer you protection and freedom. You can do anything as long as you fulfill your tasks and besides if you start killing senselessly the other nations would descend upon you and even if you cannot be killed you can be sealed" said Orochimaru. Hidan sat up and scratched his head "I guess I'll have to join Akatsuki".

 _ **With Diedara**_

"Akatsuki huh, I don't care about such things all I care about is my art" said Diedara while fondling a piece of clay. "Art"? Asked Sasori, "Yes art, my art is this" he said while holding a clay bird "this beautiful thing which explodes because ART IS AN EXPLOSION" yelled Diedara. Itachi stepped forward "enough of this, you are coming with us". Using his Sharingan Itachi put Diedara in a genjutsu the moment he looked in his eyes and easily defeated him.

 _ **Akatsuki's Lair**_

"Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Diedara, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Konan and Indra you all may have your own goals but now that you are in Akatsuki our collective goal is world peace, to achieve that peace we have to gather the nine tailed beasts, our job is not an easy one but it would be done nonetheless, now go and complete your assignments". Perched on the top of the Gedo Mezo Obito narrowed his lone eye "now project Infinite Tsukyuomi begins".


End file.
